Happily ever after
by Caazzie
Summary: Sequel to Life is complicated and Everything you ever wanted. It's been three years since Abby was born, and this story will tell the story of Dean and Sophia's new lives. Rated M for possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, the sequel to _Everything you ever wanted_ is here. It's not the longest chapter, but it's mostly a summary on what's been going on. As you'll see, we've jumped three years. It might take a while for the next chapter to be up, but I'll try to have it up next week. **

**All you Dean&Sophia fans out there, let me know what you think. **

* * *

**JANUARY - SOPHIA **

"You gonna be okay?" he asked as I put my jacket on.

"Dean, I've done it before. I'll be fine," I promised.

"I was with you those times," he argued and I sighed.

"I'll be fine," I promised again. "Now give me a kiss because I won't see you until tonight."

He smiled and then I felt his lips against mine. But it wasn't for long. Because we broke the kiss when we heard a 'yuck' from our three year old daughter. Who should be in bed, by the way.

"I'll take her," Dean promised against my lips and I nodded. Even though I wanted to, I didn't have the time. I was late already.

I waved good-bye to our girl and then turned around to leave. As I opened the door, I heard Dean's voice.

"Good luck."

"I love you too," I told him and then left. I fished up my car keys from my bag and quickly got into the car. I drove to the hospital and was there right as they called me in. I followed the nurse into the room, where I sat down on the cot. I gave the nurse the small cup and then had to wait for about ten minutes before my doctor came inside.

As she prepared me, we small talked like always. It was about our families, or the weather, or just anything. That was the good thing about her – she was easy to talk to.

An hour later, I left the hospital and headed for the restaurant. After all of these years, I was surprised that we were still up and running. Sure, we'd had our ups and downs, but it was mostly ups. Sometimes it was hard to understand how I wasn't burnout by now. Raising a three year old, while being the owner of a successful restaurant was not done without stress.

"I'm sorry I'm late," I told Lindsey as I walked into the kitchen. She was actually the only one of my old employees who still worked with me. Steve quit to start his own place a year ago, and I had to hire a new chef. His name was Mike, and he was great. Nowhere close to Steve, but he was good.

Lindsay was not only my chef – she was my right hand. And when Steve left, she bought a share on the place. So I wasn't the only owner anymore. And that actually felt great. I still owned 80 percent, but it felt like a burden was taken from me sometimes. I could spend more time with Abigail and Dean.

And god, they were my life. These three years had been going so fast it was insane. And so much had been happening.

Abby might have looked like me when she was born, but that had changed. Sure, the dark hair was still there, but everything else screamed Dean. Dean would probably disagree with me if I said it aloud, but it was still the truth.

And Abby, she was so smart. She had the vocabulary of a five year old at times. What popped out of her mouth sometimes would surprise both me and Dean. And she was precocious. And adorable, and beautiful, and charming. She was everything I've ever wanted and more. And she was definitely daddy's little girl.

"Don't apologize," Lindsay ordered and I chuckled. She knew why I was late. She was one of the few that did now. I mean, not even Tess or Rob knew. Not that I talked to Rob that often. Calling to Spain ain't cheap. But I tried to talk to him at least once a week.

"How's married life?" I asked and watched her smile.

"I can't even explain it," she grinned and I chuckled again. She was definitely still in the honeymoon-phase. They got back yesterday, so that's understandable. I mean, Dean and I were there from time to time. When we were truly alone, we were definitely there. And I loved it. I loved how I could still love him so much. More now than before even. Some people might grow apart, but Dean and I, we grew together.

"It's insane," she continued. "Tomorrow marks a month."

"I know. So, you and Sam got any special plans?"

"I have no idea," she laughed and so did I. But I envied her. At least she and Sam would be together. Dean was on a hunt when our first month as married hit us.

I loved that that part of his life was behind him. Not only because I didn't have to worry anymore, but also because he was always with me. And our daughter. I mean, there had been some small hunts from time to time. Not many, and I could could count them on my fingers. It was just to help Bobby with something. And it was never anything bad, which was good. Because I had had enough with the worry.

* * *

I smiled at the sight in front of me. Dean was on the couch, and in his arms were Abby. She was sleeping, and Dean had probably been to afraid to wake her up and carry her to her room. Or even shift to change the channel. Because Abby's favorite movie was on, and Dean really hated it.

I walked up to them and lifted her up carefully. I carried her into her own room and tucked her in. I leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead, and then I walked out of the room. I left a small light on, and let the door be slightly open. She hated complete darkness. And leaving the door slightly open... Well, it made me feel safer somehow. It made me feel closer to her.

Dean was still on the couch and I lay down beside him, leaning my back against his chest. I felt how his arm came around my torso and his hand leaned on my stomach.

"Are you pregnant yet?" he murmured and I felt myself smiling softly. But I didn't want to.

"Don't get your hopes up," I whispered and he turned me around. His hand cupped my face and he looked into my eyes for a long time before he said something.

"Have some faith."

"Why should I?" I questioned. "We've been doing this for almost a year, and it haven't worked yet. Why would it now? Why this time?"

He smiled sadly and wiped away the tear that rolled down my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm not telling you to believe that it's working. I'm just telling you to have some faith."

"In what?"

"Everything. In the doctors. In you. In me. Who knows, maybe I'm the reason this isn't working."

"You know it's not," I stated. They examined him when we started with this. He was perfect. The fault was mine. I'm the one something was wrong with. And it always would be. Abigail was a miracle, and it probably wouldn't happen again. Not even with professional help.

"Just, please? For me?"

"It's hard," I whispered and I felt his lips linger on my forehead.

"I know it is."

"How's Abby?" I changed the subject.

"Cranky," he sighed. "The only way to even get her to sleep was to hold her, make her relax, and turn on that frigging movie. What's so special about that pig anyway?" I chuckled at his answer and so did he. "At least the fever's not as high anymore."

"Good," I answered him. She wasn't as warm when I carried her into her room, so I figured that that was the case. But it still felt better to hear it. "What did you two do today?"

"She refused to go back to bed when you left, so I put on the movie and she fell asleep at the end. Sam showed up. He's tanned."

I chuckled and pulled him closer to me.

"They've been in Greece for almost three weeks. That's understandable."

"Speaking of going away... Let's go somewhere on our wedding day. I know it's eight months away, but... Just you and me. I feel like we haven't been alone since she was born. I mean, I need to be alone with you. Even for just a few hours. Away from here. There's always something. If it's not Abby, it's our jobs, or our families, or friends. I sound selfish, but I need to be selfish with you again."

I leaned away from his chest and looked into his eyes. God, I felt exactly like he did. Besides, this wedding day wouldn't be just a normal wedding day. It marked five years as married.

"Yeah? Well, I want to be selfish with you. Maybe Sam and Lindsay can have her for a few days. We'll take the car, and just go somewhere. Away from Friday Harbor. Away from this island. We can take into a hotel, or rent a house, or even sleep in the car. As long as we're together, and alone. Truly alone."

"I'm not sleeping in the car. Those days are over. But I do miss just driving around with you. Just going somewhere. Anywhere. That's the only thing I miss about hunting. Driving." He was quiet for a moment before he added "and my gun."

"I don't miss any of it," I said honestly and found his lips. He kissed me back and I smiled into the kiss. After a moment he rolled us over so that I was on top of him. I straightened up and pulled my shirt over my head and he unbuckled my jeans. Then I leaned down again to press my lips against his, and suddenly he rolled us over again. This time so that I was underneath him, and I laughed because I wasn't ready. He shifted his weight on top of me, and I smiled into the kiss again.

My hands traced over his chest and pulled his shirt off. Then he straightened up to pull his black t-shirt over his head.

"The pig is watching us," he murmured and I laughed again as he threw the shirt over the TV screen.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing the light enter the room. Dean's arms were around me, holding me tight and I smiled against his chest.

Then I realized it shouldn't be light outside, and quickly sat up. Dean didn't wake up from my sudden movement, so I had to wake him up.

"Dean, baby? You're supposed to be at work in like..." I glanced at the TV, which was still on, and saw the time. "Five minutes ago."

I found the remote, turned the TV off and then stood up. I picked up my clothes from the floor, quickly putting on my underwear as I tried to wake Dean. God, he always slept extra deeply after sex.

When I finally was able to wake him up, I was ready with his clothes. He realized he was late, and rushed them on. He had the time to place a kiss on my cheek before he was down the stairs, and only a moment later I heard the familiar sound of the Impala.

I laughed and shook my head as I walked over to Abby's door. She was still sleeping deeply, so I figured I would have the time for a shower. I left the door open, so that I would hear if she woke up, and then turned the water on.

Five minutes later I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into the closet to find some clothes for today. I easily picked out a pair of jeans and a top, pulling them on. I pulled my wet hair into a bun, and then removed the safety gate from the top of the stairs. Abby was good at walking in stairs, but we still had it at night. Just in case.

Just as I was about to walk downstairs, I heard movement from Abby's room and I waited until I saw her in the opening to her room.

"Come on sweetie," I said and lifted her up as stumbled over to me, just barely awake. I smiled and pressed a kiss on the top of her head, feeling that the fever was completely gone now.

As soon as I reached the end of the stairs I put her down and I followed her into the kitchen. She knew what she wanted, and it was breakfast.

I lifted her up on one of the bar stools after I had finished her breakfast, and put it in front of her. I watched her take the spoon, swinging her legs in the air, before I turned around to start on my breakfast. I made something quick, and it didn't take long before we were eating together.

Just like I knew, Abby talked as soon as she was completely awake.

"Where's daddy?"

"Daddy's at work," I told her, and then she continued to talk like she always did. I didn't need to say much – she would talk without a response. All you really had to do was to say a word here and there from time to time. She could talk for hours sometimes.

When she finished eating, I lifted her down on the floor again and I was just about to put the dish in the dishwasher when I heard the door.

I frowned as I looked at the clock. 9.45.

I had a good guess on who was outside, so as I walked toward the door I told Abby to play.

"Are we going for a third time, or are we done?" I asked Tess, opening my arms.

"We're going for a third," she said as she leaned into my arms and I kicked the door closed with my feet.

I knew this was hard for her, and she had been coming here every other Friday morning for the last two months. She was always crying, but this time she didn't. She's making progress.

We walked over to the kitchen island and I took out a cup for her, which I filled with coffee. I refilled my mug as well, and sat down opposite to her.

"I got the papers yesterday," she said. "It's official. I'm divorced."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Find me a man, and I will be," she answered me and we laughed.

Tess and Dave separated almost six months ago, and they had shared custody over the kids. Tess had them every other week, and Dave had them the other week.

They came to an agreement – I guess at some point they just stopped loving each other. They were still good friends, but it was hard on them. Getting a divorce can't be easy – whether you're friends or not.

A minute later Abby came out from her play room, and Tess lifted her up in her arms.

"There's my girl. So, what do you want to do today?"

Tess was babysitting today. I figured she needed the distraction, and both Dean and I had to work.

"Ice cream," Abby answered casually, and we laughed.

"No ice cream today, baby," I told her and she pouted. That didn't work though.

"I already miss my babies," Tess said and sighed.

"You just left them for school," I stated and she shrugged.

"Yeah, but I won't see them until next week."

"Only you do," I smiled and smiled back. They saw each other anyway.

"Speaking of babies, are you and Dean planning anything?"

"What makes you think we are?"

"I don't know, it's just... I always pictured you with two kids. And frankly, I think you do too. And I know it's hard for you two, but there's help, y'know?"

I sighed, and looked at my sister. She almost had it all figured out.

"We're trying. We have been trying, for two years. For a while we even timed when we would have – yeah, you know what I mean. I didn't work, and for elven months we've been seeing a doctor. Eight times - eleven months. And nothing. It just... doesn't seem to work. Abby was a miracle. Dean coming back was a miracle. Maybe I'm running out of miracles."

"I don't think you're running out of miracles. Maybe now just isn't the right time."

"I want it to be the right time."

"I know," she said and I sighed again. We talked some more before I had to go. Dean had left his lunch, so I took it from the fridge and placed it in my bag.

I told Tess I would see her later, and then I gave Abby a kiss and left. I climbed into the car and took a right turn, driving towards the old garage. The name had been the same since back when Rob worked there, even though the owner was new. Auto Repair & Service. Yeah, it needed a name change.

I parked right outside, leaving the keys in the ignition as I walked inside. There was a few cars in there, and one of them was Dean's. I could see Dean under the hood, probably just fixing an oil change or something. With the love he had for his car, there was never anything to actually fix.

I leaned against the side of the car, watching him.

"They really need to change the name of this place," I said and he looked up at me. He had grease on his hands and his shirt, and he smiled when he saw me.

"So, what should this place be called then?"

"I don't know. The-owner-forgot-his-lunch?"

"I don't know, that would be too long."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," I said and pressed my lips against his for a second. He was about to cup my face when I stopped him. "No hands."

I handed him his lunch, and he took it.

"I told Tess," I told him and he looked at me. "Is that okay?"

"I figured you'd do it someday, and I've been waiting for it for like a year. So yeah, it's okay. Now all you have to do is tell your brother."

"Somehow it's easier not to have people knowing."

"I know," he murmured and I leaned away from the car.

"I gotta go. I'm working 'til six, so dinner might be late. Tess will stay until you get home, and have I told you lately I'm proud of you?"

"You told me right now," he said and I felt myself smiling.

"I am, Dean. This place is going great."

"That's because of you, so..."

Yeah, I wasn't so sure about that. I might have been the one to tell him to buy the place when the old owner wanted to sell, and I might have lend him the money to buy it._ Lend _money. I wanted to give it to him, but he refused. Yeah, he wanted to give it back to me. Ridiculous. My money is his money. And the other way around. We share everything, so why not share the money?

"I love you," I told him right before I pressed a chaste kiss on his lips and then I left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of my readers, and to those who reviewed. It's always great to read that you like my story. **

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up next week. **

* * *

**JANUARY – DEAN **

"If you're not telling her, I am," I stated, still concentrating on trying to get the motor to start.

"What?" Matt asked, looking up from the hood he was under.

"You obviously like her, and she's been here three times in a month claiming there's something wrong with her car. And every time you tell her there is nothing wrong with it. I think she likes you."

Think was an understatement. She definitely liked him.

"She'll be here in like ten minutes, so are you asking her out or am I?"

"You think she likes me?" he grinned, looking up and I rolled my eyes.

"Just ask her."

"Yeah, I can't," he stated as I climbed into the car and heard the motor roar. _Finally. _

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't have your confidence."

I snorted. Really, that was his excuse? He didn't have my confidence? Yeah, sure, I might have confidence when I talk to people. It was a big part of who I used to be. Talk to people. Lie to them. Not telling them who I really was.

But when it came down to me, showing people who _I _am, then I really wasn't that confident. Or I didn't use to be at least. It was... growing.

"It took me two weeks before I came clean on my feelings for Soph. And I wouldn't have told her if she hadn't told me. So confident, me? Not really."

"Really, two weeks?"

"Shut up and tell her," I said as I heard the sound of high heels against the floor. I turned the car off and climbed out, seeing the redhead walk into the garage and towards her car. I laughed as Matt swallowed hard and then walked over to meet her. I turned their conversation out, walking into my office with the car keys. That was one more owner I could call and tell them to pick up their car.

I was just about to dial the number when I saw a very familiar head outside my door. Yeah,_ head._

I put the phone down and opened the door.

"Micheal, what are you doing here?"

He was still supposed to be at school. For about five minutes.

"I'm just here," he answered and I looked at him.

"Does your Dad know you're here?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding. That was a lie. A big one. The truth was that Micheal had been showing up here once in a while lately. I figured the divorce was taking a toll on him.

What I didn't get was how he managed to sneak out from school. And I didn't like that he walked here. Sure, it's only a ten minute walk, but still. He's ten. Eleven, in a couple of months.

"If you go to the fridge, there are leftovers from last night. Soph made them, so they taste great," I said, knowing there was some leftovers left since I ate. I didn't have the time to eat, and I left them for me to eat when I had more time.

I walked back into my office when I saw him walk away, and I was just about to pick up the phone to call Dave when he called.

"Dean, the school just called. If..."

"He's here," I told him and heard him sigh.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he promised but I cut him off.

"You know what? I'll just drop him off when I go home, okay?"

A moment later I hung up and called the owner of the car. He would be here later today.

I walked out from my office, seeing that Matt was still talking to the woman. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen part of this place, and saw Micheal, James and Alex.

I took a fork and sat down opposite to Micheal, digging in with him.

"Sunday night – poker night. My place," I said and I laughed as I heard the others groan.

"But you always win," James complained.

"That's because I've been playing since I was ten," I lied. I always won because I could lie. And because I had been playing since I was eight.

"What have you been playing since you were ten?" I heard Matt ask as he entered the little room.

"Poker. How did it go with the redhead?"

"Her name is Janine, and I have a date tonight."

"Good, then you have time for poker on Sunday." I laughed again as he groaned. "Soph's not working, so bring the wifes," I added and then I turned to Micheal. "So, how was school?"

A few hours later I dropped Micheal off at Dave's place and drove home. I parked in the garage, and took the backdoor inside. I was barely inside the door before I saw Abby coming toward me, so I lifted her up and smiled because she did. I kissed her on the forehead and then walked into the kitchen where I put her down on the floor.

"Coffee?" Tess asked and I nodded. I could need a cup of coffee.

"How did it go today?" I asked as she reached me the cup and I took it.

"No problems, but there never is. Soph just called though, and she's gonna be late. She told you to make some dinner."

"Did she tell you when she'd be back?"

"Eight, nine, sometime around that. Dave said Micheal stopped by?"

I told her about it, and she said she would talk to him. I told her that I honestly didn't mind having him there, but that I didn't like that he walked there. Alone. Neither did she. Or Dave.

She left a moment later and I followed her to the door to lock it.

When I walked back into the kitchen, I lifted Abby up on the kitchen island where she sat still.

"Don't move," I said as I turned around to find something to make. After seven years with a chief, I still suck at cooking. And that will probably never change.

"Dad have to cook today, so it's probably going to taste awful," I told her as I took out some things from the fridge and put them on the counter. Then I turned around to grab a frying pan and saw that Abby was now standing up.

"Didn't I tell you to sit down?" I asked, grabbing her and lifting her over my shoulder. I heard her laugh as I held her tightly, making sure she wouldn't fall over.

"You're not even supposed to be up there for Mom, remember?" I tickled her under her feet, and she laughed again, trying to squirm out of my embrace. But she was stuck, and she knew it. Causing her to laugh yet again. It was hard not to smile when hearing her laugh.

A moment later I let her down on the floor, and I saw her walking toward her play room. Our old guest room. Since Sam moved out, we used his old house as a guest house and the old guest room was now filled with Abby's toys. Which was plenty. It's not like she was spoiled or anything. It was just... hard to resist her. I thought Sammy and Soph had puppy eyes. They were nothing compared to Abby. And she used them. With tears once in a while.

Twenty minutes later, Abby was sitting at the table with food in front of her. I wasn't hungry yet, so I figured I could order a pizza or something later. I hadn't been eating that in a while, and a pizza could never go wrong.

"You need a bath," I said as I took her plate from the table and walked out with it to the kitchen. I cleaned the table and then took Abby upstairs and filled the bathtub with water.

I cleaned her up and then let her play in the tub for a while before I lifted her out of it and wrapped her bathrobe around her. It was pink and fluffy. The only reason for that is because Tess gave it to her for her third birthday. Soph hates pink. I hate pink. That bathrobe is the only pink thing that Abby owns.

I let her dry and then I made her ready for bed. It was over eight, and it was bedtime for her. Soph always read a book or something, but I always made up my own stories. It was more fun like that. Even though I'm horrible at it.

So I squeezed down next to her in her bed after I had turned the light off and then thought for a second.

"Once upon a time, there was a knight named Dea-...ny. He had a younger brother named Sammy, and together they traveled across the wilderness on their black horses. They also had a father, but he died. Deany and Sammy continued to travel around, not knowing what else to do. Their whole lives they had been fighting monsters, and they wouldn't stop now. One day they reached a village called... Monday Harbor. They had been there many, many years earlier and then they met a princess named Sophie. They searched her up again, finding out that the Queen was dead and now Sophie was the new Queen. Deany and Sophie met again, and this time they fell in love. Deany knew that the Queen couldn't leave her town, but Sophie insisted. So together they rode on his black horse through the country. One day, Sophie was captured by a big dragon and Deany knew that it would be hard to save her. He also knew that he would do everything he could, if not more, to make sure that she was safe again. So with his brothers' and his... uncles' help, he fought the dragon. It took some strength, but they won and the dragon fell dead to the ground. Deany promised himself that he would never let anything happen to Sophie again, and a few years later they married. They moved back to Monday Harbor so that Sophie could be home. Deany and Sammy had never had a home, and they quickly realized that Monday Harbor would be the perfect home for them. Deany moved into the castle with the Queen, making him a King. Only a few months after the wedding, the King got sick. It was bad, and he nearly died. But he was saved by the... doctor Castiel. Deany and Castiel turned into somewhat friends, and it happened that they talked once in a while. Right after Castiel had saved Deany's life, they found out that Sophie was pregnant and she gave birth to their own little princess."

I was going to continue, but she had already fallen asleep in my arms. Besides, I suck at this. I can't even have good enough imagination to figure out a couple of names. Maybe I should start with the books, like Soph.

I leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead before I carefully climbed out of her bed and sneaked out from her room.

"So, how did that story end?"

I looked to my right and saw that Soph was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. I reached my hand out and she grabbed it so that I could pull her up on her feet.

"Oh you know, they lived happily ever after and all of that."

"Oh, did they?" she asked and I felt her lips against mine for a second. "You suck at names."

"Tell me something I don't know," I chuckled and then turned serious. I pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Let's never get divorced, okay?"

"That sounds perfect," she smiled softly and I smiled at the sincerity in her words and tone. "There's pizza downstairs."

"I knew I married you for a reason," I told her and heard her genuine laugh. "You're thinking my kind of way."

"I was mostly thinking that you were the one who had to cook today. Sorry I'm late," she said and then nearly screamed as I lifted her up bridal style.

"Shh, our princess is sleeping."

"I wasn't ready," she complained and I laughed as I walked downstairs with Soph in my arms.

"You're working lunch on Sunday, right?" I asked as I sat her down on the kitchen island next to the container with pizza.

"Yeah, why?"

I opened the container and took a slice.

"Poker night, here. I told the guys to bring the girls since you're not working."

"Great," she said as she took her own piece of the pizza. "Who are the guys?"

"The guys at work. Dave. I'm calling Sam tomorrow and I would have called your brother, but he's too far away to come over for poker."

"Very funny, Dean," she said and I laughed at her glare. I knew she missed Rob. She hadn't seen him in almost a year. It really killed her that she hadn't seen his baby. And Jason was born almost three months ago.

"Linds isn't working, so if everyone's coming... That's five people to make dinner to."

"Five? Haven't you forgotten something?"

"No," she shook her head. "You stand for the poker and beer for the guys. I stand for the food for us girls. It's only fair."

**SOPHIA **

"You're overusing that key," I heard Dean say as Sam and Lindsay walked into the door. I was almost agreeing. Sam did overuse it. He almost never used the doorbell anymore.

"You gave it to me for a reason," I heard Sam answer and I laughed.

"We gave it to you when you lived here. You just never gave it back," I stated.

"You told me I could keep it."

"For emergency's. What if you had opened that door and Soph and I would have been having s-e-x right now?"

"If you two would have been having s-e-x right now, we would have walked away. To never come back," Sam grinned and Dean chuckled. Lindsay rolled her eyes as she came over to me and I shook my head.

"Still acting like twelve year-old's I see," she said and I laughed.

"You should see them on the road," I stated.

"I don't think I want to," she told me and I promised her that she really didn't.

"What is this girl doing up?" I heard Sam ask and I turned to him. Abby was in his arms, and I smiled. If there was anyone she loved more than Dean, it was Sam.

"She heard that you were coming over, and whips, she wouldn't go to sleep."

"Whips?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, whips," Dean agreed with me.

"I think we should put this girl to bed," Sam said, looking at Abby.

"Try fitting in her bed!" Dean called after his brother as he walked up the stairs.

"Since you're not putting her to bed, you can help me with this," I told him and pointed towards the cabinets. There wasn't a long time left before people would be showing up, and the table wasn't set.

"You know what, I think Sam needs some help up there," Dean said, running up the stairs and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll give you a hand," Linds said as took out enough plates for us all.

"Thank you," I smiled as I did the last on the dessert. The guys were having a guys night so I might as well do the best of this girls night. With dessert.

A moment later Sam and Dean came down the stairs, and I was done with the dinner. Right as Dean reached the final step, someone was at the door.

"I'll get that," he said and walked over to the door as Sam came over to me. Lindsay was on the bathroom, so it was just me and Sam.

"When you helped me sort Dean's stuff out, do you remember what I told you?"

"We talked about a lot that night Soph."

"We did," I smiled. "I told you how I felt about Dean. How I still felt butterflies, and how the world would stop and..."

"And you told me I would get that."

"I did. And I see you with Linds, Sam. You have that, don't you?"

"We're not you and Dean, but yeah. I have that. We have that."

I smiled, and then I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean, you're not us?"

"Are you kidding me Soph? You two have been together for seven years. Known each other for seventeen years. And you have had what, two, three big fights?"

"Four," I told him. "We had one when I told him I couldn't get pregnant."

"Four fights in seventeen years? Wow. Linds and I have had four big fights in three years."

"Still, that's nothing, Sam," I promised him and he chuckled.

"You're still a super-couple."

"I don't know about that," I heard Dean say. "If there's a super-duo, it's us, man. I can't believe I haven't killed you yet."

"Dean..."

"I'm just saying. After living with Sam for thirty-one years, I should have killed him a long time ago."

"I would have killed you first," Sam disagreed and I rolled my eyes. They would probably keep going like this all night.

I turned to our guests, and noticed that Michelle wasn't there.

"Where's Michelle?" I asked and Alex answered me.

"She's running late, but she'll be here in about an hour. She said you could start without her."

"Okay then. Dining room girls," I said and lead the way. Lindsay helped me with the food, and we started eating just about the time when the guys went out into the guest house. It would be a poker house tonight.

Dean placed a kiss on my cheek as he grabbed some of my food, and my protests were too late.

"You ate an hour ago," I told him and saw him grin.

"I'm always hungry," he said and winked before he was out the backdoor with the rest.

I was just about to start eating when I heard the door. That would be Tess. I got up and walked over to the door, giving her a hug as I saw her. I was a little surprised to see Dave by her side, but they were still close friends so...

"Guest house," I told Dave and he took the outside way over there. As I closed the door, Tess took her jacket and shoes off and I heard her sigh.

"How long is it going to be hard to see him?" she asked and I really didn't know what to answer her.

"I don't know," I said and grabbed the plate of food from the oven. Michelle's plate was still in there, but other than that, we were all here.

"Who has the kids?" I asked as we walked into the dining room and we sat down again.

"Johanna," she answered me. Dave's younger sister was great with the kids, so it didn't surprise me.

"This is great, by the way," Emma said after a few moments of eating.

"Soph is the master mind behind it," Linds said and I chuckled.

"I wouldn't call myself a mastermind."

"Oh, c'mon, you're the best chef out there," Emma argued.

"This is just the result after some experimenting," I told them.

"How much experimenting?" Linds asked. She knew me. She worked with me.

"A few hours, today," I answered honestly.

"You deserve an award," Tess said and I laughed.

"Speaking of nothing... Dean gave me an idea."

"What idea?"

"In September, it's been ten years since I opened D's. He told me maybe I should have an... not event, but you know what I mean?"

"You should totally do it."

"_We_ should do it," I corrected Linds. She and Steve was huge parts of why I was still up and running.

Linds just opened her mouth, but I heard the doorbell and I got up.

"That's Michelle," I said and walked into the kitchen and then continued to the door. Michelle was quick to give me a hug as I opened the door, and I helped her off with her jacket and placed it in the closet. I closed the door behind us as she was on her way into the living area of the room. I still hadn't figured out a good name for it. I couldn't call it living room, because we had that upstairs.

Suddenly Michelle stopped, and I froze. I could easily read her expression, and I quickly hurried the few steps I needed to take to be safe.

Dean was a former hunter. He had a knife underneath his pillow. He had holy water underneath the bed. There was guns, and knives, and weapons spread out over the house.

He had a devil's trap underneath the carpet just inside this door. And Michelle was standing in it. And couldn't get out.

Shit, shit, shit. Luckily, she was trapped. Abby was upstairs, and I prayed to God that she wouldn't wake up.

When the hell did this happen? Michelle was here just a few weeks ago, and then she could go into the house. She couldn't have been possessed for long. Was she even alive in there? Yeah, I had to believe that she was.

"I didn't really expect that," I heard Michelle's voice say with a tone I had never heard before. "Salt, holy water, maybe some Latin. But a devil's trap? I forgot the boys were always so cautious."

"Trust me, you don't get to expect much more," I said and backed into the kitchen and then ran up the stairs. I needed to make sure that Abby was okay. I let out a breath of relief as I saw that she was sleeping deeply in her bed, and then I quickly walked down again. I had to make sure everyone stayed in the dining room.

"Make sure everyone stays in here," I told Linds quietly, and she stared at me.

"Soph?"

"No one moves, okay?" I said just as quietly, but she heard how serious I was and nodded. Then I turned to the rest. "I'll be right back."

Tess could see how serious I was, but she didn't have the time to ask be about it before I was out the door. I didn't even have shoes on, but I didn't have time for that. I needed to talk to Dean. And Sam.

They needed to know that we had a demon in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, super long chapter. I really hope you like it, and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**JANUARY - DEAN **

"All in," I said and almost everyone groaned. Everyone besides Sam.

"All in," he copied me, and the others threw away their cards. So it was me against Sam. Again. And I actually had nothing on my hand worth playing with. I hoped he was bluffing, too.

I was just about to make my next move when I heard the doors open and I turned around. It was Soph. In her bare socks and a very serious expression.

"I'm sorry guys, but I need Dean's help with something. You too, Sam."

She was trying to hide it, but she was slightly panicked. What the hell was going on?

"We'll be right back. Don't cheat," I said as Sam and I got up from the table and followed Soph out.

"What's going on?" Sam asked before I had the chance to. But I was definitely wondering the same thing.

"You'll see," she promised as we followed her into the house. I saw the head of four women turn our way as we walked by the dining room, but I didn't really care. Something was up.

And I saw what as we entered the kitchen. I saw Michelle standing at the door, looking at her fingernails like she was bored to death. The problem was that it wasn't Michelle. It couldn't be. I had a devil's trap right where she was standing.

"Is Abby okay?" I asked and I saw Soph nod in the corner of my eye.

"I just checked on her," she promised.

"Go check again. And bring salt," I told her, not tearing my eyes from the demon. As Soph got the salt, Sam and I moved closer.

"Sam and Dean Winchester... It's been a while boys."

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I told you. I've missed you guys."

I tried again.

"Who are you?"

"C'mon, Dean, you're better than that."

"Sam," I said. "Do you remember your Latin?"

"I haven't done an exorcism in over three years, of course I don't remember my Latin!"

Shit. Things really weren't working my way right now.

"Wait here," I said and then ran up the stairs. Soph just walked out of Abby's room, carefully closing the door after her.

"Take everyone to the guys. I can't risk them walking into the kitchen. Or hearing something," I told her and I felt her lips against mine for half a second.

"Be careful," she whispered and I nodded. Then she was down the stairs again and I hurried into our bedroom. I paced over to the closet door, and found my side of the closet. I got up on my toes to reach the bag on the top rack, and it landed on the floor where I squatted down and went through it quickly.

Holy water. Some salt. And the journal.

I got the things I needed and then went downstairs again, where Sam was standing face to face with the demon. None of them were speaking.

"Dean, let me out of here."

"I wouldn't think so, dude."

"I'm female."

"How can I be sure?" I asked and handed Sam the journal.

"Aw, Daddy's journal. Back again."

"It's not Dad's," Sam answered. "We have our own."

And ours were bigger. It was the stuff from Dad's journal. Some stuff we had seen and heard on our own, and some of Bobby's stuff. Ours were almost the double size of Dad's.

"Oh, I'm scared," it said, heavy on the sarcasm.

"Let's try this again; Who are you?"

"Think, boys. Use your brain. We've met before."

"Meg," Sam realized after only a second, and I wasn't far behind. Of course it was Meg. She just wasn't the first who popped into mind. We hadn't seen her in seven years. And then we sent her back to hell.

"You were always the smart one," she mused.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been topside for a while, and I decided to come by and say hello."

"What, you didn't expect to get caught and sent back down?"

"Not this fast. I had expected some knifes and salt and holy water. I heard you two had retired, so I didn't see a devil's trap. I should have though."

"Is she alive?" Sam continued.

"What do you think?"

"Is she alive?" I repeated the question.

"For now, yes. If you do something wrong. No."

Sam was about to ask something, but there was something I needed to know.

"Are you alone?"

If she wasn't, then we were probably in trouble. Yes, I had a devil's trap at each door, but there was still windows to get through. Abby's room was the only who that was salted.

"When the rumor spread, I got a few followers. They're here somewhere. One of them is in your daughter."

I don't know what I was about to do, but I felt myself moving. Sam reached out to stop me, but I didn't care.

"She's lying, Dean! Demons lie. Soph checked on her. She's fine, okay?"

"They don't always lie!" I argued, but I had stopped in my movements. Sam could be right. But, so could Meg.

"It's Meg that we're talking about. Have a single word of truth ever come out her mouth?"

Okay, he was right about that. But still. What if she was telling the truth?

"If you so much as _breathe_ on her, I will kill you myself you son of a bitch."

"Relax, bad guy. And besides, you wouldn't want to kill your friends wife, would you?"

"Sam," I said again, glancing at the journal in his hands. He knew what he had to do. I couldn't listen to Meg's crap anymore. I had to get her out of here so that I could check on Abby. Make sure she was herself. And okay.

Sam went through the journal until he found the right page, and he started to read.

"Okay, wait! She's fine. Your daughter is fine!" Meg protested when she started to feel the exorcism. Sam kept going. He knew that's what I wanted. That's what he wanted. And if he kept going, we would get more information out of her. We still didn't know why she was here. Why she had taken Michelle's body. How long she had been possessing her.

Suddenly there was a hand on her forehead and white light coming out of her mouth and eyes. It was so bright I had to look away. What the hell was going on?

When the light faded, I turned toward Meg again. I quickly noticed that Meg wasn't inside Michelle anymore. Her body was collapsed on the floor, and Sam was already there to take care of her.

"Dean," I heard a familiar voice say and I turned to my left. And saw Castiel.

"Cas, we had questions!"

"All you could have done with the exorcism was to bring her back to Hell. I killed her. And the girl can answer your questions."

"Dean, get me some water," I heard Sam say and I walked over to the kitchen to get some. Cas followed me.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked him. I hadn't seen him in months.

"I suppose you haven't changed your mind."

"You know I haven't. I'm not going back to hunting unless it's necessary. Like today."

"I figured," Cas answered me when I handed Sam the bottle of water. Michelle looked fairly okay. Exhausted and freaked out, but okay.

"I have to check on Abby," I said and turned around. When I was up the first few steps, I heard Castiel's voice.

"She's awake."

As I reached the top I saw that he was right. Abby was stumbling out of her room, tears in her eyes.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing awake?" I asked as I lifted her up in my arms and dried her tears with my thumb. "Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded as another tear fell down her cheek.

"Let's get you back to bed."

"Daddy's bed," she said and I changed my steps.

"Then Dad's bed it is," I murmured back. We didn't normally let her sleep in our bed. Not unless she was sick or maybe like now when she'd had a bad dream. Which wasn't often. She loved her own bed, and it took a lot for her to say herself that she wanted to sleep in our bed.

I put her under the covers and then lay down beside her, wrapping my arms around her. I stroked her back soothingly and I felt her relax more and more as her tears dried.

Right before she fell back to sleep, she mumbled a few words.

"... love you, daddy."

It was the first time I had heard her say the words. It was the first time she said them ever. I didn't even know she knew that sentence. I mean, Soph and I said it to her all the time, and she was good at snapping up words, but still...

Hearing the words "I love you," from your three year old daughter makes your heart swell to the double size. I'm not emotional, but I still had to blink away a tear or two from my eyes.

"I love you too, princess," I whispered and placed a kiss on the top of her head. I let my lips linger there for a second longer than I had to and then I sighed.

I stayed up there next to her for almost forty minutes. I just wanted to feel her breathing next to me. I needed to feel that. A demon had been in the house tonight. _Meg _had been in the house tonight. What if she had taken another way inside? What if something would have happened to Abby or Soph?

These things just weren't supposed to happen. Not anymore. Not ever.

I climbed out of bed and took the knife from underneath my pillow. I placed it underneath the bed instead, and then left our bedroom door wide open. It would be easier to hear if something was going on up there then, and then I walked down the stairs.

Everyone had moved inside and were now sitting in the living area. Soph was standing in the kitchen so I walked in there where I snaked my arms around her waist. I turned her around in my embrace and I looked her into her eyes for a long time.

"Are you alright?" she asked and I nodded.

"I think so. But it's my fault. This shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have let it happen."

"Don't take this one, Dean. Because you're not the one to blame. If you hadn't had a devil's trap at every door, then yes, then it would be your fault. But you were born and raised a hunter, so you have a devil's trap at every door. And you have holy water under the bed. And there's some sort of weapon in every room. You're overprotective, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Abby's in our bed," I changed the subject and she nodded.

"Good. Otherwise I would have carried her in there myself."

"Right before she fell asleep again, she said she loved me."

I saw her smile, and I smiled as well. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers for a moment before I let go and opened my eyes again.

"I love you, too, Dean. After all these years, I'm still_ in_ love with you."

"I'm in love with you too Soph. Seven years, and I still love you so much."

"_Today I love you more than yesterday, but less than tomorrow._ Remember?"

"How could I ever forget?" I murmured and pressed my lips against hers again. One time. Two times. Three times.

"We have some guests to entertain," she said then and leaned down to take the pie from the oven.

"I need to talk to Sam," I told her as she shut the oven door. I saw her nod and as she walked up to the others, Sam got up from the couch and came over to me.

"She okay?"

"Yeah, nightmare," I told him and saw him nod. "Michelle looks..."

"Cas made sure she forgot everything."

"Having an angel on your side is handy from time to time," I said under my breath and heard Sammy laugh. "What did you find out?"

"Not much. She wasn't possessed for long – this morning actually. Meg was alone, and she did have a hard time finding us. And she came back for revenge."

"But what was she planning?"

"I have no idea," he answered me, shaking his head.

"I guess she won't bother us again," I stated and reached for the fridge. "Beer?"

I took one extra without hearing his answer and then closed the fridge again. Sam took the beer as I handed it to him, and he opened it easily. I opened mine and took a gulp before I spoke.

"Does Lindsay know what happened tonight?"

"Nope. And I won't tell her everything."

"Why not?" I asked, and Sammy shot me a glare. Okay, I knew he didn't tell her everything. She didn't know much of his life as a hunter. Or even his life at Standford. She didn't know how Mom died, or how Dad died... She doesn't know about Yellow-Eyes. I don't even think she knows about Jessica. And he was planning on proposing to her, so she must have meant a lot to him.

"You know why."

"Actually, no. I know you don't tell her everything, but I don't know _why._"

"She's not Soph," he answered simply and I raised one of my eyebrows. He was going to have to develop that. Like a lot. "Soph understands stuff. You never have to explain things to her for her to understand. For her to accept things. She's known about us for seventeen years, and we've told her everything. _Everything_. She's been through things with us. And I'm not surprised that she hit you when you told her about us, but she accepted it and came back. I don't think Linds would. She would probably be out the door if I even mentioned my visions."

"You were a hunter when you got together – she knows who you are."

"Yeah, but when I've tried to tell her, she shuts down. Don't get me wrong, I love her – more than I loved Jess – but she annoys me from time to time."

"That's married live," I told him, laughing as I shook my head.

He was about to hit me in the back of my head, but he missed me as I started to walk toward the others. Just as I left the kitchen I heard the phone ring, and I turned toward the kitchen again. I guess it wasn't that late, but it was late enough to wonder who would call. I found the phone under a few papers and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Dean? Is Soph there? I need to talk to Soph."

"Jo?" I asked, hearing her voice on the other side. It was quite... remorseful? And slightly drunk.

"Is she there?" she ignored my question.

"Yeah, hang on," I said as I walked toward the couch and Soph sitting on the floor. I reached her the phone and saw her glancing at it. "It's Jo."

"This late?"

"Apparently," I said and Soph got up as she took the phone from my hand. I stole her seat on the floor as she walked to the kitchen to get some privacy.

"So, Matt, how did the date go?"

"Okay," he answered me, but he couldn't quite keep the grin from his face.

"You got laid, didn't you?" Alex commented and there was a round of laughter in the room.

"No," Matt answered simply.

"And that's a lie," Sam noticed. We were trained to notice that so yeah, I noticed it too.

"No, it's not."

"And that's an even bigger lie," I stated. "Sex on the first date, huh?"

I felt Sammy's eyes on me and I laughed. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" James asked and I shook my head as Sam explained.

"Sex on the first date was his life before Soph."

"And that's why you choked on your salad when Dean told you he was proposing," I heard Soph add and Sam laughed with me. She took a seat in my lap and I saw her smile.

As the conversation kept going around us, Soph and I had our own.

"What did she want?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

She looked at me for a second and then whispered the answer to me.

"She did _what_?" By now, every head turned in our direction.

"Who did what?" Sam asked, and Soph rolled her eyes. Soph had been right; she probably wasn't supposed to tell me.

"Jo got drunk – _very_ drunk – and slept with Ash."

"She regrets it," Soph added quickly.

"Jo slept with _Ash?_ Ash as in _Ash_? Didn't she have a boyfriend?" Sam asked and Soph nodded.

"Apparently, he broke up with her two days ago. And if you say anything the next time we see them, Jo will kill you. And me."

"So, who's Jo and Ash?"

**SOPHIA **

I gave Abby a quick kiss and then saw her run off to her friends. I smiled as I heard her laugh, and then I left. On my way home, I drove by the grocery store to pick up some things that were missing at home. There was also one more thing.

I tried with everything I had in me not to get my hopes up as I stopped in front of the pregnancy tests. It was hard though. I walked by here almost every time I was here, and now was the first time I actually stopped. I didn't even know if it was too early to do a test. It had only been 22 days since the insemination. But I was late. And I was never late. I hadn't been late since I was pregnant with Abby. And even though I tried, it was hard to shove the thoughts away.

I grabbed a test from the shelf and then payed for my things. I put the test in my bag instead of in one of the two paper bags from the store, and then walked back to my car.

I drove by a gas station, but still, halfway home, my car slowed down and stopped. The engine lamp blinking.

"C'mon," I groaned as I tried to restart it without success. "Don't do this to me. It's too far to walk."

It wasn't that far, but with the bags and all the snow the half hour walk would be... heavy. And cold.

I searched through my bag for my phone, but I couldn't find it anywhere.

"I know I have it with me," I muttered to myself as I searched through the car and then found it in my jacket. When did I put it there?

Apparently, I was low on batteries, so I had to make the call quick. I dialed the number home, but didn't get a response. Same with Dean's cell. So I tried the garage, and Matt answered.

"Is Dean there?"

"Yeah, hang on a sec," he answered me and then fell quiet on the other side. I tried to start the car again, still without success, as I waited for Dean's voice.

"Miss me that much?" I heard him ask and I felt myself smiling.

"Not really, but I have two heavy bags and my car is dead. I might need a hand."

"Where are you?"

"Just drive toward home, and you'll see me..." I didn't have the time to finish because my phone died and I sighed as I threw it in my bag. And then I waited. But my eyes kept glancing toward my bag, and after a minute or two I took up the test and weighted it in my hands.

What if I was finally pregnant again? After trying for two years, what if it worked this time? Things would change. We would have two small lives to take care of. Two small lives to feed. We would wake up in the middle of the night again, we would loose sleep. So yeah, things would change. But things would change in a good way. In an amazing way. I always wished for two kids. I don't know about Dean. He lived a life thinking about nothing than hunting monsters. Then things changed for him. I know the thoughts were still there. He could read the paper, and suspect something. But instead of doing something himself, he would call Bobby. Or maybe ask Sam about a second opinion. He never went out to kill the thing himself. Or maybe call Ellen and tell her to pass the word around. Making sure someone would take care of it.

But things changed, and even though his head is still in the game from time to time, I truly believe that he's happy where he is in his life. Here, in Friday Harbor. Here, with me. With Abby. Not having to worry about Sam. And I honestly think he would be just as happy as I would if the test turned out to be positive.

But then there was the other alternative; what if it was negative?

Then things would go back to normal. Things would go back to the way they had been for three years now. And that would be good too. Well, it would be okay. I would accept it. But I really didn't want that test to be negative. I wanted that test to say 'pregnant'. More than anything else.

I threw the test back in my bag as I heard a car slow down, and I looked out through the window. The black tow truck was easy to recognize – I had seen it too many times not to – and I climbed out of the car as Dean pulled over.

"Need a ride?"

"I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers," I told him and saw him purse his lips.

"I have candy," he stated and I pretended to think about it.

"I don't really eat candy."

"I think you're lying. But it's your choice. You should know that it's really warm in there, though."

"Warm, you say?" I asked and opened one of the back doors on my car to get the bags. Dean reached for them and put them in the tow truck as I grabbed my bag from the front seat.

"You're not supposed to work today," I commented as he raised my car onto the tow truck.

"They said they needed my help with something, but really, they had a cake they wanted me to eat."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Was it good?"

"Yours will probably be better."

"I'm not making you a cake – I'm making you my special pie. Your choice though; apple or lemon?"

"Surprise me," he answered as he walked up to me and I felt his lips against mine for a second. Then I heard a door open, and I climbed inside. Dean did the same, and as he closed the door I spoke.

"I think I have everything for grandma's chocolate pie."

"Chocolate pie? I've never tasted that," he said, and I grinned.

"It's a special recipe, so I've been saving it for someone special."

"I'm special?"

"Maybe," I told him and heard him chuckle.

"Oh, you know I'm special."

"So special you can save my car?" I asked, wanting it to happen.

He turned his gaze from the road to me before he answered.

"Maybe not that special. This is like the third time, babe. Listen to the signs, and buy a new car."

"But I love my car."

"It's getting old."

"Says the owner of a car that was made in the 60's."

"67' was a great year, and they don't make cars like that anymore," he stated and I sighed.

"I know. So should I get a new car?"

"Probably, yeah."

He stopped outside our house then and I opened the door to climb outside.

"See you soon?"

"Yeah, I'll just drop your car off and then I'll get home."

"You will probably find me in the bathtub," I said as I grabbed the bags and I heard him chuckle. He leaned over to close the door, and then he drove off and I walked inside.

I quickly unpacked and then walked upstairs to fill the tub with warm water. _Hot _water. I was still cold from being outside.

As the tub was filled, I climbed down and relax, feeling the warm water heating me up.

I knew I had to tell Dean about the pregnancy test – I just probably wouldn't do it today. Tomorrow, though. Yes, I would tell him tomorrow. That meant I would probably do the test tomorrow.

But could I really wait until tomorrow?

The thoughts kept running around in my head until I heard the door open and close downstairs, and I few minutes later, I heard footsteps in the stairs.

I don't know how long I had been in the tub, but the water was still warm when Dean came into the bathroom.

"Scoot over," I heard him say, and I moved so that he could get in behind me. Then I leaned my back against his chest and relaxed again.

"God, you're cold," I said as his arms came around me.

"It's snowing again," he stated and I sighed. Of course it was snowing again. It had been snowing almost nonstop since new year. It hadn't been snowing this much in Friday Harbor since I was a kid.

We fell in silence then, just enjoying each others company. But after just a short moment I felt Dean's fingers remove my hair from my neck. I shivered as I felt his soft fingers against my skin, and then again as I felt his lips linger against my neck. They moved down toward my back, and then up again, kissing every inch of skin he could reach.

"Dean..."

"Mmh?" he asked against my skin and I swallowed before I answered.

"We're not having sex in the tub."

His arms turned me around and his lips found mine.

"Having sex in the tub sounds like a good idea."

"No it doesn't," I argued with him and his lips searched over my skin as his arms pulled me closer to his chest.

"Why?" he mused as his hands moved down and grabbed my ass.

"Because I have it all planned, and sex isn't on the schedule just yet."

"So it's there?"

"Of course it's there," I promised. "And there aren't many things left on the list before those three letters."

"So what's first?"

"Getting out of this tub and finding me some sexy lingerie."

"I think we should get started with that," he told me, kissed my lips and then his arms lifted me out of the tub and onto the floor. I wrapped a towel around myself as he climbed out of the tub and let the water out, and then I reached him a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and then I felt his arms around me again, lifting me up bridal style. He put me down on my feet again as soon as we reached our closet. He walked over to my side and started to look through my underwear, hanging on their own rack.

"You won't find sexy enough over there," I stated and he looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"So this isn't sexy enough?" he asked taking out random bras. Yeah, they were all sexy – all I owned was pretty sexy according to Dean – but I had something new for today.

"Not for today," I said and reached for a small bag. I took it and walked into the bathroom again, locking the door behind me. No way Dean would see this unless it was on me.

I quickly put it on, taking Dean's t-shirt from the floor and pulling it over my head. I wasn't showing this to him just yet.

"You're mean," he said as I walked out of the bathroom and I smirked.

"I know," I told him, taking his hand and walking down stairs. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was still damp and he was bare foot. He was sexy as hell, and he didn't even know it himself.

Before I opened the cabinet in the kitchen I pulled my hair up in a bun and took out the folder with all my recipes. It took a moment before I found grandma's chocolate pie recipe, but once I found it it was easy to take out all the ingredients.

I felt Dean's eyes on me as I made the pie, but he didn't say much. Neither did I. But it was comfortable. We still didn't need to talk to each other to be perfectly happy in each others company. I loved that, and frankly, I didn't have that with anyone else. Whenever I was around someone and there was silence, I felt the need to talk. And it was so good no to feel that urge around Dean. I could be myself, and nothing else.

"What's next on the list?" he asked as I placed the pie in the oven.

"Waiting for the pie to get done," I told him as I took the folder from the kitchen island and placed it in the bookshelf again. I quickly found a photo album which I grabbed and then walked over to Dean where he sat on one of the stools next to the kitchen island. I took a seat in his lap and placed the album in front of us.

"No peeking. Your heart might skip so many beats you have a heart attack," I said as I felt his hands go under my shirt and I heard him sigh.

"What's the big secret? I already know it's sexy lingerie."

"Then you shouldn't be so curious."

I could practically hear him roll his eyes and I laughed for a few seconds.

"What's this?" he asked as I flipped the first page open.

"This is something I haven't looked at in years," I told him honestly and turned my eyes down to the picture.

It was a picture of Dean, Sam and John, taken when they were just kids. I stole the picture from John's journal when Dean let me read it, and I'm pretty sure he still didn't know about it.

"I'm like ten in that picture... Where did you get it from?"

"I have my sources," was all I said and flipped the page again. We talked about most of the pictures, but mostly we just watched them.

But then we reached that picture, and I got reminded of a question I had wanted to ask many times, but I never did.

"Our first kiss – why did you kiss me?"

"You said you loved me-"

"That's not the one I mean," I cut him off and traced my fingers along the picture. God, was I really that short standing next to him?

"You mean _that_ kiss," he understood and I nodded. "Mostly to make Caroline jealous, but also because I kinda wanted to. I think that night was the first time I pictured you naked."

I laughed with him and then jumped up on the kitchen island to face him.

"So when you did see me naked, ten years later, was it what you'd pictured that night?"

He shook his head, a smug smile growing on his lips.

"No where close to it."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"That," he said, placing his hands on my thighs, "is a very, very good thing. I never could have pictured that perfectly shaped birthmark you have on the inside of your left foot."

I laughed as he grabbed my foot and raised it to his mouth, letting his lips linger against the birthmark he had just mentioned.

"I thought you would say something different."

"Let's not forget the fact that your breasts grew a cup size, or the fact that you were actually naked. In front of me, and not just in my mind."

"I was actually under you," I corrected him and answered his smile.

"And then you were over me."

"Which I'm planning to be in about an hour again," I stated and laughed at his expression.

"You can't say that and then not show me the sexy underwear."

"I'm a grown woman, I can do whatever I want. Like taking out the pie from the oven," I told him and jumped down from the kitchen island. I grabbed a kitchen towel and opened the oven door. Before I walked back to Dean I placed the pie on the counter to let it cool a little bit. I jumped back up on the island and faced Dean.

"So, about our anniversary," I said and flipped the album until I found our wedding pictures. "I think I wanna go back."

"Go back where?"

"Where do you think smart-ass? Thailand, of course. I know you hate flying, but think about it. We've been married for five years. Wouldn't it be nice to go back there? Maybe the same town, the same hotel... The same room? We could relive our honeymoon."

"When you express yourself like that... Hell yeah, I wanna go. But there is one problem – Abby. We can't just leave."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "But there is seven months left; we have time to think about it."

"We have plenty of time to think about it. But for now, can't we just eat the pie because it looks delicious?"


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter isn't so long, but the last one was pretty long so... I'm busy writing the next chapter right now, so it might take a week before I upload it. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

**DEAN**

I relaxed into my pillow, feeling Soph's naked body next to mine. Her legs were intertwined with mine, her arm around my torso as her head rested against my arm. I could feel her even breaths against my chest, my lips almost touching her forehead.

"Happy birthday," I heard her murmur and I chuckled. Yeah, this was definitely a happy birthday.

We had our little family moment this morning, Soph and Abby giving me a pretty perfect morning before Soph had to leave Abby at daycare. And then, before Soph could get back, they called from the garage. Told me they had a problem, when all it really was was a cake. But it was nice to know that they liked me as their boss. And then it had been just Soph and me. And it was great. After seven years, you'd expect that special feeling to disappear, but I still felt it when I was around her. And I was even more aware of it when we were alone. And then there was her birthday gift to me... The lingerie. I can't say she didn't warn me, because she did. And my heart sure did skip a few beats when I saw her in that blood red bra and those tiny panties. And then there was the pie Soph made me... It tasted amazing. I was going to finish that pie later tonight, because she didn't give me the chance to do it an hour ago.

"I sure do love birthday sex," I told her, and this time I heard her soft chuckle. I pressed my lips against her forehead, and I heard her sigh. It sounded happy, and I felt myself smiling.

"How is it possible that I still find you so attractive?" I mused, knowing the answer. But at the same time, I didn't. I mean, I had been attractive to her body since I was in my twenties. And now I was thirty-five, and she was still the most attractive woman in the room. Always. I don't get it. And I never will.

"Someone once told me that the guy who would end up with me would be the luckiest man in the universe," she answered and I felt a smile play on her lips.

"I'm good at predicting my own future," I told her, knowing I said that a long, long time ago. Probably fifteen years ago.

We were quiet for a moment before I spoke.

"Too bad I tore those lingerie apart, I would have loved to see you in it again."

I would have expected her to laugh, but I didn't get a response. None at all.

"Soph?" I asked after a moment, but she still didn't answer. "Soph? Sam's gay. He's just hiding it, with the marriage with Linds and everything... And I was born like a woman."

"Hm?" she asked, and I laughed. I knew she probably hadn't been listening to what I said at all, and she had just heard some random words come out of my mouth.

"What's on your mind, Soph?"

"I wasn't going to tell you today..."

"Soph?" I asked as I opened my eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were open, and she got up on her elbow, meeting my eyes for a moment before she said anything.

"I'm late."

"Wow," I breathed. She's late. That means she could be pregnant. I knew she hadn't done a test, because in that case she wouldn't have expressed herself like that. "How long?"

"Almost two weeks. I got a test today. Maybe it's too early to do it, I have no idea. I just know that I'm late, and I'm never late. The last time I was late was when I was pregnant with Abby. What if I'm pregnant? Or what if I'm not? What will happen-"

"First of all, calm down," I said and got up into her level. "You don't have to be nervous about this. If you're pregnant, you're pregnant. And if you're not, then it just didn't work this time."

"It hasn't worked any of the other times, so why would it now?" she asked as she flopped down on her back, her eyes staring up into the ceiling.

"Okay, you: come here," I said and pulled her out of bed. I handed her my t-shirt and I watched her as she pulled it over her head and I pulled on a pair of boxers and my jeans. "Now, where's the test?"

"In my bag," she whispered, and it was easy to see exactly how worried and anxious she was over this.

I found her bag and looked through it until I found the test, and I walked back to Soph with it.

"And now you're going to take the test, okay?"

She nodded slowly as she took the test from me, and I followed her into the bathroom.

"I can't do this if you're going to be in here," she said after a minute and I rolled my eyes.

"You've peed in front of me a thousand times."

"It's a little different this time, isn't it?"

"Fine," I said and walked out of the bathroom, grabbing the underwear on the floor. Man, it was even sexy when it was all torn apart. Did I have to ruin them? I made a promise to myself to find the store she bought these in and buy a new pair. A pair that I wouldn't tear apart. Hopefully.

I heard the bathroom door open then, and I turned in Soph's direction.

"Well?"

"We have to wait for two minutes," she said and walked over to the bed. She sat down on the edge, and I sat down next to her, taking her hand. And then we were pretty much quiet for two minutes.

"I think our two minutes are up," I said after a moment and she nodded. I saw that she was about to stand up and walk into the bathroom again, but she didn't.

"I don't think I can do it," she whispered and I squeezed her hand.

"I'll do it," I promised. "But you're probably going to have to translate."

"We want to see a plus," she said and I nodded to myself as I walked into the bathroom. I saw the test on the counter and I took a deep breath before I picked it up to look at it.

Negative.

Happy birthday to me.

Shit. Seriously? Two years, and still no baby? Was it really that hard? I mean, we payed a lot of money for the inseminations, and they still didn't work? They said it would work. But it was pretty much bullshit. We've gone there for a year, and there was still no baby. Was it really even worth it anymore? To go there, and get our hopes up, and then see a negative test? Okay, so this was the first actual test we did, but still... It was negative. Would it ever be positive?

God, Abby was more than enough. She was more than I ever thought I would have. Soph was more than I thought I would have, so having Abby was a huge plus. She was my baby, and apparently I wouldn't get another one.

I knew I could accept this, but could Soph? She wanted another baby so badly, and this was pretty much our only, and last, chance.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

I didn't have to say a single word to Soph, because she saw how I looked like, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and got up.

"Soph..."

"Just leave it alone, okay? It's pretty obvious that this isn't working, right? Y'know, maybe I'm hitting menopause," she babbled as she walked into the closet.

I snorted to myself and followed her.

"You're not hitting menopause, okay? You're thirty-one years old, and you're not hitting menopause. Maybe you're late for some other reason? It might be stress, or..."

As I talked she had taken the t-shirt off, put some underwear on and now she was pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Is it even worth it? It's obviously not working. Maybe we should just stop? Let's face it – we're not going to have another baby. Not in this lifetime. We didn't have one in our last."

That comment hurt me, so I knew it was killing her to say it. I mean, to see things like that, it's not okay. Sure, I might have been dead when she found out about Abby, but I was very much alive when we made her. So both yes and no to not having a baby in our last life time.

"You're not okay," I said as I walked up to her and cupped her face.

"Right now, no. But I will be."

"Are you sure?"

"Dean, I have Abby. She's my life. And I have you, and you're my everything. So yeah, I'll be fine. Just not in the nearest couple of days."

I wiped away the tears that rolled down her face and I wrapped her close. I felt her arms come around me, and I rested my chin against the top of her head.

"I love you, Soph."

"I love you, too."

"That's all that matters. We have each other, and we always will."

* * *

"Soph, we don't have to do this," I said as she ringed the door bell.

"It's your birthday, and your brother invited us home for dinner. We said yes weeks ago. We're doing this."

"But we just-" _discussed a lot of things, and decided to stop trying for a baby, _I finished in my thoughts. _Maybe we shouldn't do this. _

"Hey," Sam opened the doors and interrupted my words.

"Hi," Soph answered with a smile and a hug, and Sam let us in.

"So, thirty-five, huh?"

"Shut up," I said as I walked passed him and heard him laugh. "So, what are we eating?"

"No idea," Sammy answered casually and I shook my head. Of course he had no idea. He probably hadn't even tasted it yet. Sometimes, I wondered if he wasn't adopted or something. With that brain, the height, and of course the fact that he has no love for food.

"Are we even related?"

"Funny," he stated and missed the slap in the back of my head as I ducked. I knew it was coming.

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something?"

"You haven't even asked me anything," he stated and I shook my head.

"I know. Just a feeling," I told him and glanced at him. I don't know, there was just something about that face. I had known that face for too long not to know that he had something he wanted to say. But what the hell was it?

The dinner was done about an hour later, and I sat down opposite to Sam as Soph sat down opposite to Lindsay.

There was a lot of talking, and just in time for dessert, I saw that face again. Sam was desperate to tell us something. And Lindsay looked almost the same. They glanced at each other, and then looked at us.

"So," Sam started, "we have something to say."

Oh no, bad feeling. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that told me that they could wait a few days to say this. Please, wait a few days.

Soph definitely felt the same way. I felt her hand on my knee, and I placed mine on hers.

Lindsay continued on Sam's words.

"I'm ten weeks pregnant."

Really? Did they have to say this today, of all the other days this year? This month? This _week_? Did they really have to say this now, when we just did a negative test? I mean, really? I felt like screaming. But of course I didn't. I couldn't loose it in front of Soph.

I saw her plastered smile, and I copied it. Half of it might have been real, because Sammy was having a baby, but the other half was fake. And Sam noticed. Lindsay didn't.

"When did you find out?"

"Last week," Linds answered Soph's question. "We weren't supposed to say anything yet, we decided to wait, but it's hard. I don't get how you managed to wait for so long before you told anyone."

"I had other things on my mind," Soph stated, her voice kind of flat. It was hard to hear it, and I knew Lindsay didn't because she kept on babbling. I didn't listen to a single word though. Instead I grabbed Soph's hand and I held it tight, and I pretended to listen to what was said.  
A few minutes later Soph excused herself to go to the bathroom, but it was probably a lie. She just needed to get out of here. I waited until I heard the bathroom door close, and so did Sam.

"You had to tell us today?" I asked at the same time as Sam asked what the hell was going on.

"You can't even be a little happy for us?"

"Not today, no," I told him and got up from my seat. I couldn't sit still.

"What's going on?" Linds asked and Sam seemed to want to know the answer as well.

"Yeah, why can't you..." Sam started and I looked at him. "Oh, crap."

"Yeah, crap," I told him and sat down in my seat again. Crap wasn't the right word, but it would due.

"I'm... Shit, you couldn't have warned me?"

"We agreed on not telling anyone. We figured it would be easier."

"Seriously, what is going on?" Lindsay was still clueless.

"Your test was positive, ours wasn't," I said and saw her horrified expression.

"Shit," she said under her breath and got up from the table and left the room.

"When?" Sammy asked and I turned my gaze to him.

"A few hours ago."

"That sucks."

"Tell me 'bout it. And that's not all; we decided to stop trying. It's not working, so why spend all those money? And to change the subject: Don't get us wrong, it's great that you're having a baby, but today wasn't the best day to let us know."

"You don't have to fake. You didn't even have to come tonight."

"That's what I told Soph, but you know her. She's-"

"Stubborn," Sam finished for me.

"Exactly."

I could be having a fever, and we'd still be here. I heard footsteps then, and I looked up and saw Lindsay.

"I can't get her out of the bathroom."

"Give her five minutes," I commented, knowing she would need it. Hell, she needed more. And she deserved even more.

"Beer?" Sam asked and I nodded. Sammy was about to get up to get it, but Lindsay beat him to the fridge. She handed us the beers, and then I followed Sam into the living room.

"I can't believe you got a cat," I commented on the sleeping striped cat on the couch.

"I didn't," he answered me and I rolled my eyes. Sam sat down next to the cat, and he instantly moved to Sammy's lap. "I can't hate them though."

I laughed at Sam's answer and sat down in the easy chair, seeing how an entire white cat came around one corner.

I was just about to open my mouth and ask Sam a question about the baby when I saw Soph, and I stood up.

"Maybe we should go home," I offered and she shook her head.

"We don't have to."

"But I'm kicking you out," Sam said and I looked at him.

_Thank you. _

"Okay," Soph gave in with a sigh. "And congratulations."

"Thanks," Sam told her and gave her a hug. We said our good-byes, and then we walked back to the car.

"Could you drive by Tess?"

"Abby's probably asleep," I told her, knowing what she meant.

"Can you do it?"

I nodded and started the car, driving in another direction then home. Five minutes later I pulled over outside Tess' house, and Soph climbed out of the car as I left the engine on. I didn't take long before I saw the door open, and Soph came out with Abby sleeping against her shoulder.

We weren't supposed to pick Abby up until tomorrow, but I could understand Soph's want to have her home tonight. I wanted it too.

Soph managed to open the backdoor, and she gently slid inside and closed the door behind her and Abby.

We didn't say anything as I drove home, afraid to wake Abby up. I parked in the garage right away, and I opened the door for Soph before she had the time to. I took the bag with Abby's stuff and walked a few steps behind Soph on the way inside. She walked directly to the stairs and up to the second floor, but I stayed downstairs for a while. I made sure all the doors were locked, and I checked the devil traps underneath the carpets. It's what I did every night, and especially since Meg was here.

By the time I was done with everything, including putting some things in the dish washer, loading a washing machine, and turning all the lights off, Soph was asleep next to Abby in her bed.

I carefully lifted Soph, trying to wake none of them, and carried her into our bedroom. I turned the lights off on the way, and as I put her down on our bed I also pulled her jeans off. I managed to pull the covers over her, and then I walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, but it's a long chapter and somewhere along the way I lost the words. I really didn't know what to write. Anywhere, here it finally is and I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**DEAN **

I felt something move in the bed, so I opened my eyes and found Abby. She was pretty much staring at me, but I was too tired to get up now. I could probably get her to fall asleep for a little while.

"Come here," I mumbled and pulled her into my arms, her back leaning against my chest.

I relaxed again, but just as I was about to fall asleep I felt her moving. And she wasn't moving out of bed, she was moving toward Soph.

"Hey, we should let Mom sleep," I said and pulled her to me again. I knew that I wouldn't get Abby to fall asleep again, so I got out of bed and brought Abby with me. I pulled on a pair of jeans quickly, and then closed the door quietly behind us.

"Have you gone to the bathroom?" I asked, my voice still thick with sleep.

Abby quickly shook her head, a smile playing on her lips.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Again, she quickly shook her head.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," I said under my breath and then I opened the safety gate. I walked right after Abby in the stairs, and then reached over her to open the gate downstairs.

As we reached the kitchen, I was just about to ask her about breakfast.

"Bathroom," she said and I shook my head in amusement. I knew it would come.

"Then hurry," I told her and watched her run toward the bathroom. I saw the light turn on, and I stayed where I was, listening.

A moment later I heard the flush of the toilet. She actually learned to do that not long ago. She did everything else, but she would always forget to flush. It seemed like she forgot something else this time.

"Didn't you forget anything?" I asked as I saw her appear in the door.

"No."

"Did you wash your hands?"

She stood still for a moment, and then returned into the bathroom, causing me to laugh. I heard the water start, and I walked into the kitchen. Abby returned only a second later, and I asked her what she wanted for breakfast.

"Pancakes."

"You know I make horrible pancakes," I reminded her and she thought about it.

"Ice cream."

"It might be Saturday, but not for breakfast. After lunch."

I turned for a bowl and then found the cereals and the milk. Cereals would do today.

I placed it on the kitchen island, and then saw Abby climb up on one of the stools. She was actually pretty good at it, but I always got nervous. It was a high fall.

But like always, she sat down without falling and I turned for another bowl and two spoons. I was too tired to get me anything else for breakfast.

Abby was already pouring the milk in her bowl, and it was almost running over so I took it from her and filled mine.

When she was done with the cereals, I poured them in my bowl and then but the box away.

Abby was halfway through her bowl when I was done, and I got up to put mine in the dish when I saw Soph walking down the stairs.

She was wearing one of my t-shirts underneath her dressing gown. She placed a kiss on the top of Abby's head and then took my bowl from me. She filled it with milk and cereals, and then sat down.

"Mornin' sunshine," I grinned and lurked a smile out of her. She looked so tired she could have slept all day.

She was just starting to eat when we heard the doorbell.

"Who's that?" Soph looked at the door, but showed no intentions of opening it. So I got up and noticed Sammy behind the door.

"Why didn't you use the key?"

"Make up your mind – do you want me to use the key, or not to use the key?"

"What are you doing here anyway?" I ignored his question.

"I figured I'll give you two some time alone," he said and looked at me. I understood exactly what he meant.

He followed me into the kitchen, and I heard him chuckle.

"What?"

"No it's just... Cereals, really?"

"Funny," I told him and heard him laugh again.

As soon as Abby was done, I took her upstairs to get her out of her pajamas and into some clothes. I found a pair of jeans and a thicker sweater for her to wear, and then took her downstairs again after I helped her brush her teeth.

Soph and Sam were talking, and I tuned their conversation out. But it sounded like they were talking about the baby.

"Is is cold outside?"

"It's not exactly warm," Sam answered me and I lead Abby to the door. Sam followed and helped me get the rest of the clothes on Abby. We talked as we did so.

"The baby, it wasn't planned, right?" I wanted to know. They were pretty much stupid if the pregnancy was planned. I mean, they just got married. They _just_ moved into a house. Sure, they both had jobs and incomes, but still.

"It was nowhere near planned."

"Good," I told him.

"I don't even know how it happened."

"When a man loves a woman..." I started but Sam interrupted me.

"Shut up," Sammy chuckled, causing me to laugh. "I know _how _it happened, I just don't understand it. She's on the pills."

"She might have missed a day or something... How does it feel?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "We're having a baby, and that's great. But are we ready? I know Linds thinks we are, but I'm not sure. We just got married. Most marriages ends up in divorce – not that our will, or yours – but still. I just feel that we should have waited. Getting to know each other more, being completely sure that we're right for being married."

"You're not entirely stupid," I told him and then turned to Abby. "And you're all done."

She looked adorable but clumsy in those winter clothes, but it was necessary. I didn't want her to be cold.

"You're not bringing Lindsay where you're going right?" I asked, remembering that Abby had heard us.

"That wouldn't be the best idea, knowing how Abby is. I should keep them away for a week or two," Sam laughed and I chuckled with a nod.

I followed them outside, moving the car seat from my car to his and then gave Abby a kiss goodbye.

I told Sam to have her home before bedtime, and then walked inside to Soph again.

"What are you doing today?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her shoulder where she still sat at the kitchen island.

"Probably cleaning."

"Nothing more?"

"Laundry," she said. "It's gonna take all day."

"Good. Now get upstairs, take a shower and then we're buying you a new car."

She turned around to look at me, and let out a sigh.

"Do we have to?"

"Get up," I told her and pulled her down from the stool, leading her in the right direction. I watched her go up the stairs, and then I placed the bowls and spoons in the dishwasher. I put the milk back in the fridge, and the box of cereals in the right cabinet. I quickly cleaned the kitchen island and then loaded the washing machine. I started it, and then ran up the stairs. I brushed my teeth before I changed my shirt and put on a pair of socks, and just as I was done Soph came out of the shower. When she walked into the closet she was wearing a towel, but she took it off and threw it to me. My eyes lingered on her naked body when she looked for some underwear, and then I walked to put the towel in the laundry. Soph came downstairs a moment later, her hair dry and a layer of make-up on her face. She was wearing her favorite jeans, and a black and white striped top.

As she walked by me, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my arms. I captured her lips with mine, cupping her face gently. I sucked on her lower lip for a moment, and when I let go I heard her sigh. It sounded pleased, and it was sexy.

"Thank you," she murmured against my lips.

"For what?"

"For making sure my mind is on other things. And for that kiss."

I laughed and then pressed my lips against hers again. She kissed me back, and we stood so close we could have been one person.

Ten minutes later we were sitting in the car, and Soph looked like she had something on her mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just have this really bad feeling about today. Like something's gonna happen."

"It's probably nothing," I told her and she looked at me.

"The last time I had a bad feeling about something Sam ended up in a coma, remember?"

That was years ago, but I still grabbed her hand and held it tight. I felt her squeeze back, and a few minutes later we reached the ferry. We had to wait a few minutes before it left, but a few hours later we were driving into Seattle.

"Why Seattle?" she asked and I shrugged. "It's almost a two hour drive. Plus one hour on the ferry."

"We have the whole day to ourselves," I answered simply.

I found a car dealer and parked outside twenty minutes later, and a short moment later I felt the smell of new cars hit my nose.

Soph wasn't really enthusiastic about this, and it took almost two hours before she found a car she could consider herself driving.

It was a jet black BMW x5, with tobacco Nevada leather interior. It had all kinds of modern things included – a navigation system, a dvd system, a head-up display, voice control, BMW's professional loudspeaker system, a panoramic glass sunroof, sun protection glass, it had seat heating both front and back, sunblinds on the rear windows, air conditioning, high-beam assistant, a rain sensor, a headlight wash, an alarm system, and you could even put in a third row with seats. I don't even have an alarm on my car.

Maybe I should install one?

"Please tell me you like it?" I almost begged. This was taking too long.

"I need to drive it," she said and I sighed. I knew that, but still... I was sort of counting on being on our way home by now.

"If you do decide on buying it, it's good. It's easy to get parts too, and if it should break down, the guys can fix it. They're better at this modern technology than I am."

"You really want to get out of here, do you?" she asked and looked at me. I smiled to answer her, and I heard her soft chuckle.

"Yeah, me too."

Forty minutes later, she was signing the papers and seemed pleased with her new car. Thankfully.

Driving in two different cars on the way home, we met on the ferry again. She leaned against the railing, her back against mine where we stood looking out over the water. We could hear a breaking sound when the ferry hit the ice, making it's path on the water.

"So how do you feel about your new fancy car?" I asked, my mouth right beside her ear. I heard a soft chuckle, and I smiled. She wasn't thinking about yesterday anymore. The negative pregnancy test was hopefully far away from her thoughts.

"It's a good car. It has potential."

"For what?"

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe some sex in the backseat."

Turning her around in my arms, I pressed my lips together not to laugh. I could see a soft smile playing on her lips and I looked into her eyes.

"That sounds like fun. But stop me if I'm completely lost... I thought _my_ car was designed for that?"

"Your car will always be _the_ car," she confirmed, playing along. "But she hasn't been around for our fun for a long time."

"No car has been around our fun for a long time," I corrected her. "I think we should change that, don't you agree?"

"Mhhm," she murmured. "But not for another week."

I looked at her, at the soft smile leaving her lips. I knew what she meant. She wasn't late anymore. And I knew that the pregnancy test was on her mind again.

"If I had just waited another day, then we would still be trying for a baby," she said softly, a sad tone in her voice.

"Hey," I said, grabbing her face. "Don't think like that."

"I'm just stating facts."

"Maybe," I agreed. "But if Abs is supposed to have a sister or a brother, then that will happen somehow. At some point. So don't think about it."

"It won't happen," she said. Stating more facts.

"Abby happened," I said and then looked out over the water again. "We're home."

Standing up on her tiptoes she pressed a kiss on my lips before she walked around me to get back to her new car. I watched her before I let out a sigh and climbed into mine.

I met her in our garage again fifteen minutes later, grabbed her hand and attacked her lips.

She kissed me back, but I could feel a slight confusion from her. Wrapping my arms around her I lifted her up and I felt her legs lock around my waist. Her tongue draped over my lower lip and I parted my mouth to let her in. Gladly.

When I started walking to get in from the cold, Soph broke the kiss.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, but I'm on..."

"I heard you," I cut her off. "But baby, we can do a lot of other stuff in a warm shower."

I heard her laugh as she rolled her eyes, and then she laughed again as I nearly slipped on some ice.

"That's not funny," I said. "If I fall, so do you."

"It's still funny. And do you need help with that?"

I was failing at unlocking the front door. My hand were occupied by holding Soph in my arms, but I could do this.

"No. Just hold on tight," I said and let her go. Her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist kept her in place as I unlocked the door and opened it. I captured her lips with mine again as I closed the door behind us and threw the keys in the bowl we have right beside the door. I heard how they landed on the floor instead, but I ignored it as my hands grabbed her ass. Her hands worked on getting my jacket off, and as it landed on the floor she pulled hers off. Kicking my shoes off, I heard how hers landed on the floor and I started walking again. Walking through the living room, we heard the phone ring and Soph jumped down from my arms.

"Really?" I asked and I heard her laugh.

"Rob was supposed to call today," she explained as the looked for the phone. Finding it she looked at me. "I'll see you in the shower in ten."

"I'll start without you," I warned her and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

After feeling the warm water hit my skin for almost fifteen minutes, Soph still hadn't entered the shower. And I wasn't in the mood anymore. So I finished quickly, wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door. I could see Soph with her back against me, sitting at the kitchen island. Holding the phone against her ear, she wasn't even aware of the fact that I had left the shower. I could hear her low voice speak with someone, and she sounded upset. In my small worry, I wondered who she was talking to. I mean, Rob was from here. Linda knew English. And Soph was speaking Spanish right now.

Knowing I wouldn't get an answer out of her until she was done speaking, I walked up the stairs to get dressed. Throwing the towel on the floor in our closet, I found some underwear, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Walking down the stairs a few seconds later again, I saw that Soph was done on the phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked, seeing that she was taking things out of the dishwasher and putting them in the sink, instead of placing them in the dishwasher. She was definitely upset. But about what?

"The dishes," she replied shorty.

"Then why are you taking things out of the dishwasher?" I asked as I got closer to her. She looked at me with a glare before she leaned down to take a plate. She failed at getting a good grip at it though, and it slipped out of her hand and onto the floor with a loud crash.

"I'll take it," I offered at all the pieces on the floor but she was already crouched and ready to pick them up.

I leaned down to help her, her hands full of sharp pieces from the plate. Trying to help her by taking the pieces from her, I actually messed things up even more. Suddenly there was blood running from her finger, and I heard her curse under her breath as the pieces landed on the floor again.

"Shit, I'm sorry," I apologized right away but she shook her head.

"It's okay," she answered as she placed her finger under the running water.

"Give me that." I took her wrist and pulled her hand to me, taking a look at her finger. The wound was actually deep, and she would need stitches. I told her.

"Then stitch me up."

"No."

"You used to stitch yourself up. You know how to do it. So do it."

I sighed at her stubbornness and told her I wouldn't do it.

"Why do you think we got all those scars?"

Meeting my eyes, she turned into puppy mood. Her eyes softened from her previous glare, and I looked above her head.

"Really? The eyes?"

"It's unnecessary to go to the hospital when you can do it."

Meeting her eyes again, I mentally kicked myself for giving in.

"Fine. Just hold it under the water," I said and walked around the house to find what I needed. A needle, alcohol, thread, scissors, and finally some matches. I couldn't find any ice, so I would just have to do this without it. So it would hurt.

"It's gonna hurt," I said as I took a seat opposite to her at the kitchen island. Lightening one of the matches, I ran the needle through it to make sure it was as clean as possible.

"Mind telling me who you where talking to?" I asked as I did so, and she shook her head. Okay, well I would get it out of her at some point. I knew she would give in and tell me. And especially since she was upset about it.

"Bend your finger a little bit," I said as I poured some alcohol over the thread, placed it in the needle and made a knot. I hadn't done this in ages, but it felt like yesterday.

"Bend it," I repeated when she didn't.

"I'm trying," she almost sneered, and I looked at her. Glancing between her finger and her eyes, I got up from the stool.

"I'm not a doctor, but I think that means you have to see one. No arguing," I added when I saw that she was about to protest. "We're going to the hospital. End of discussion."

She sighed in annoyance but agreed after some glaring.

"Fine."

Twenty minutes later we were walking into the hospital, and we got some forms that had to be filled out. Soph was about to do it, but I took it from her and filled it before I left it at the front desk.

Getting some stitches wasn't the biggest emergency, so after almost two hours nothing had happened. We were still sitting in the waiting room doing just that; waiting. And we had mostly been sitting in silence.

"Like I said, I thought Rob was the one calling," she finally said. Her voice was low, soft and sad. "It wasn't."

"Who was it?"

"Linda," she answered, a tear rolling down her cheek. I had a really bad feeling about this. And it was telling me that Rob had a heart attack. I know it was a small chance, with all the tests and all of that. "She said that... He had a heart attack."

Confirming my guesses, another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Is he okay?" I kept my voice low as I wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my side.

"I don't know. He was in surgery when she called, and the doctor I talked to didn't know much. It could go either way. He's not much older than Dad was when he died."

"You won't loose him," I said, because I knew where her thoughts were. "I didn't know your Dad, but Rob is strong. He's gonna pull through, and he's gonna be okay."

I felt her head lean against my side, and I placed the side of my head on the top of hers.

We were fairly quiet then until we saw Dave walk by us, only to back up a second later and stop in front of us.

"Dean, Soph, what are you doing here?"

Soph lifted her hand from my knee to show him the finger.

"I told Dean to stitch me up, but he wouldn't."

"She can't bend her finger," I added. Dave looked sincerely concerned.

"How long ago did this happen?"

"About three hours ago," I said and he nodded.

"And you've been here for...?"

"Two and a half."

"And you still haven't seen a doctor?"

Both Soph and I shook our heads.

"Okay, come here," he said and we followed. "I have a few minutes."

Opening a door to a room, we walked inside and Soph sat down on the cot while I leaned against the wall. Dave removed the gauze I had wrapped around the finger, and looked at it.

"You still can't bend it?"

Soph shook her head.

"Can you feel this?" he asked and touched the finger. Soph shook her head. He moved to the finger next to the injured one. "And this?"

Now she nodded, and Dave got up from where he was sitting.

"When you cut your finger, it went deep enough to cut a nerve. Which is why you can't bend it, or feel it. But it's easily fixed."

He got some things before he sat down again and cleaned the finger before he gave her a shot of anaesthetic. Five minutes later he was starting to stitch her up. Nerve first. I stood behind him, so I saw what he was doing. The stitches was so small and so precise, and I knew I would never be able to do such a good job.

Then he moved on to the finger, where the stitches became bigger. He used a different needle, and a different thread. Finishing his job with a splint, he told her that she had to wear it for three weeks.

And then thirty minutes later we were back home. I saw Sammy's car in front of the house, and I had completely forgotten about Abby. I just hoped that he had given her some food, because now it was bed time.

Speaking of food, I was actually getting hungry.

Walking into the house, I saw Sam walking down the stairs.

"Finally, where the hell have you two been?"

"Where's Abby?" Soph asked tiredly, ignoring his question.

"Asleep."

"Good. Has she eaten anything?" I asked.

"Yeah. My turn: where have you been? I tried to call, but both of your phones where here."

"God Sam, you sound like a worried parent to a teenager."

He rolled his eyes through his glare to answer my statement, and I chuckled as I walked into the kitchen. I felt Soph following me.

"We were at the hospital," she answered him and I heard her explain to him what had happened as I cleaned up the mess we had left before going.

Ten minutes later Sam had left, and Soph was sitting in the couch looking out of the window. Seeing nothing but darkness.

We had leftovers since yesterday that I heated up on a big plate, took two forks and sat down next to her.

"Eat," I said but she shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

I took some food on a fork and raised it to her mouth.

"Eat," I repeated. She still refused. "Eat or I'll force you."

Looking at me, she saw that I was serious. So she took the fork from me, and chewed slowly on the piece of pasta.

Taking the other fork, I dug in myself. I didn't have the time to each much though before the phone rang, and Soph almost flew out of the couch to find it. She hesitated though.

"Answer it," I told her and she took a deep breath before she did. I saw a small smile on her lips after a second, and knew that it was her brother.

Walking back to the couch, she sat down next to me and leaned into my side as I ate. I didn't listen to the short conversation, but her brother seemed alright at least.

"How is he?" I asked when she hung up a few minutes later.

"Tired. He just woke up. But he's okay. He has to take some medicine from now on, but..."

"What caused the attack?"

"I don't know," she whispered and stole the food from my fork. I rolled my eyes. That little sign right there showed that she was feeling much better already. Good.

Placing her bare feet on the table in front of us, she crossed her legs by the ankle and relaxed. She didn't eat any more, so I finished the plate for both of us. Then I placed it on the table and wrapped my arm around her.

"I was thinking," I said after a moment of silence. "You should go see Rob for a while."

"No."

"Why not?"

"First of all, I have a restaurant to take care of. And then there's you. And Abby. I won't just leave."

"That's strange because I thought you owned a restaurant when we were hunting as well. And then you were almost never here. It must have been a dream, then."

"Yeah, it must have," she said.

"Oh c'mon, Soph. The restaurant will be fine in Lindsay's hands. And I can take care of Abby, whatever you might believe."

"And who will take care of you?" she asked, teasing as she met my eyes.

"Just go," I said and leaned down so that our noses were touching. "And Sam can always take care of me."

She let out a small chuckle against her will, and I smiled.

"I'll be back before Valentine's," she promised.

"You better," I warned and pressed my lips against hers.


	6. Announcement

**Hi. I know I'm long over due, and I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter. But I have a huge problem. **

**I was almost done and ready to upload the next chapter when my computer turned itself off, and I haven't been able to start it since then. I don't know if I ever will be able to start it again. But I will be able to write some this weekend, so I will try to write the next chapter then. And hopefully be able to upload it then as well. **

**But just so you know, this story will be slow for a while. At least until I know what's wrong with my computer, and until I hopefully will fix it somehow. But I won't stop writing because of this, and the rest of the chapters will be uploaded at some point. But I don't know when that is. **

**I hope you will still be interested in reading when I do get back to you guys, and I am very sorry because of this.**

**/ Cassandra**


End file.
